


Marry, Adopt, Move in With

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Fuck/Marry/Kill [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Day Off, Drunk T'challa, Drunk Tony, Established Relationship, Fuck/Marry/Kill Game, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Sam is a Little Shit, Vision Has a Crush on Wanda, drunk Pietro, no civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was one of the off days where everyone had the day off. You had made sure everyone stayed in the tower the entire day. A lot easier said than done, but you did it, and now everyone is here. They had all agreed to play a game; a Fuck/Marry/Kill of sorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- No civil war, Pietro lives, everyone's happy, everyone lives in the tower -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry, Adopt, Move in With

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Hope you enjoy this.  
> Please leave a me comment if this was hard to follow.

You sat in the living area with the rest of the Avengers. Tony was tipsy, along with Pietro and T’challa. They all sat on the only loveseat. Clint and Natasha were snuggled up at the end of the couch furthest from you. You and Wanda were on the floor, facing everyone. Vision and Bruce had been sitting with you, but Bruce decided to go sit by Thor and Vision was comfortable. He now sat next to Tony; who was trying to make-out with Steve. Bucky was pulling off the magnets Sam had put on his arm. Sam was hiding, well sort of. He was sitting on the floor next to Steve. Not the best hiding spot in your mind.

 

Today was one of the off days where everyone had the day off. You had made sure everyone stayed in the tower the entire day. A lot easier said than done, but you did it, and now everyone is here. They had all agreed to play a game; a Fuck/Marry/Kill of sorts. Pietro only agreed after Wanda told him he _would_ be playing, _or else_.

 

The game started when Wanda brought all the attention to her. She explained to rules:

  * Everyone must ask and answer at least one question before the game is over; though, if a fight/argument starts because of the game it _will_ immediately be called, over.
  * Someone will start, that will be decided by age.
    * We can take a vote on whether oldest or youngest goes first.
  * The person that starts will be given three names of people in the room and options for what they would like to do with those people; not in real life, though.
  * After that, they will pick someone else, _by name_ , and give them three names, but the same options will apply.
  * The options will change with each game.
  * The person answering can elaborate on their choices if asked, but they do not have to.



 

With that, the game started. Everyone decided to go with youngest go first, so you were going first. Wanda gave you three names; Natasha, Pietro, and Thor. She gave you the options of; marry, adopt, and move in with. You had to say, this was kinda tough, but knew your answer pretty quickly.

 

“Marry, Nat. Adopt, Pietro. Move in with, Thor” a few chuckles filled the air, but were swallowed by tipsy giggles from the tipsy trio.

 

“YN wants to marry me!” Natasha said while mock fanning her face and dramatically throwing herself on the arm of the couch.

 

“Okay…” Wanda started, “Who do you choose, Y/N”

 

“I choose… Clint!” a sly smirk made it’s way to your lips as you said his name and gave him his options. You gave him Pietro, Tony, and Vision to choose from. He looked so conflicted, it was adorable.

 

“Um… ah. I guess Adopt, Pietro. Marry, Tony. Move in with, Vision.” This time, all that could be heard was Pietro's whining that everyone wants to adopt him. Everyone was laughing at his, now almost drunk, rant. “I choose, you, Natasha.” He said to Nat, who looked slightly tipsy, even though she hadn’t been drinking. Or had she? “You get… Tony, Steve, and Bucky!”

 

“Ah, come on! Of all the people in here, you choose the ones I’ve had almost-relationships with?” She glared at Clint, yet there was no fire behind her words or her glare.

 

“Yep, now who do you choose for what?” He was shaking with pent up excitement and probably an overdose of sugar and caffeine.

 

It was as if she didn’t have to even think about it. In less than a minute of getting her choices, she answered, “Marry, Bucky. Adopt, Tony. Move in with Steve.”

 

“Why marry, Bucky?” T’challa asked and quickly turned to Bucky, “No offense meant, Bucky.” he returned to Nat after buck said that none was taken and he wanted to know too.

 

“He speaks Russian.” is all Nat said before turning to Wanda, “Wanda. I give you: Sam, Y/N, and Bruce. What’ll it be?”

 

While Wanda went over her options, Nat and Clint walked into the kitchen and grabbed beers for everyone, but you; you couldn’t drink yet. Clint grabbed you a soda and one for himself, but Nat took both away and gave him two water bottles. He grumpily took them and handed one to you.

 

“I believe I will go with… Marry, Y/N.” a small amount of blush rose to your cheeks and you tried to keep a straight face. “Move in with, Sam. Adopt, Bruce.” she sighed and smiled, “Tony, how about you? You get… Pietro, Natasha, and… “ her lips scrunched up as she thought about her last person. “T’challa.”

 

“This isn't going to be easy…” Tony said seriously, probably drunk now.

 

The look was wiped off his face though when Pietro giggled out, “That’s what she said!” then falling off the back of the loveseat. Everyone laughed as he quickly stood back up and clumsily tried to get back on the back of the loveseat. He fell again, but this time, instead of _just_ him falling, both he _and_ T’challa fell over the back. Pietro began yelling, “The king has fallen!” making everyone laugh even harder.

 

Finally, everything died down and Tony could go. “Um…” he started “I guess if I can’t marry, Steve, I’ll marry, Natasha. Adopt, T’challa; I’ve always wanted a cat.” he let out a drunken hiccup, “Move in with, Pietro.” after that, he went back to snuggling with Steve. Well, more like Steve’s arm. “Steve… I give yo-you, um… Wanda, Y/N, and… I guess, Nat.”

 

Steve facepalmed with his free hand, “Of course you would give me all the girls.” he sighed with large amount of blush creeping onto his cheeks.

 

“Aww is Cap _blushing_!?” Sam and Bucky cooed and both tried to poke Steve’s, blush covered, cheeks. He quickly swatted them away and went back to thinking about who he would marry, adopt, or move in with.

 

Steve quickly groaned before answering, “I’d adopt, Y/N.” you groaned and he gave you a sympathetic look, “Move in with, Wanda. Nat, I guess I’d marry you.” his face grew redder and redder as he kept speaking. Sam and Bucky teased him mercilessly and Tony whined about his boyfriend marrying another woman. Pietro was giving the back of Steve’s head a look that could only mean: ‘wise choice’. You and Wanda shared a knowing look; he was happy Steve didn’t choose to marry his sister.

 

Steve now had both his best friends in his face begging to go next, arms raised like school children. You did the only thing you could to make the possible fight stop, “Rock, paper, scissors!” you called out to Sam and Bucky. They looked at you like you were crazy, but started the short game anyway. Sam won, but assured Bucky that he’d pick him to go next.

“Now that, that’s settled. Sam, you get Thor, Bruce, and Vision.” Steve said and slowly hid Tony’s glass of expensive liquor behind his water bottle from when he went on a run earlier that day.

 

Sam had a wicked smirk on his lips, and you just knew he was getting tipsy; if not already there. He leaned against the loveseat arm to poke Thor’s arm, “I’d adopt you, Thor” he said with what was part giggle - part chuckle. You just couldn’t tell at this point. You and Clint, the only two with no alcohol in their system, shared an amused glance then looked back at Sam. “Marry, Vision. Move in with, Bruce.”

 

“Why would you marry me?” Vision asked, very confused.

 

“Because…” Sam started, sounding as if it was obvious, “I just _can’t_ break up that adorable couple.” Bruce went bright red, Thor smiled, and everyone else just nodded in agreement with Sam’s statement. “Alright, Bucky… Clint, T’challa, and Y/N” Bucky rolled his eyes at his options, and you playfully glared at him.

 

Like Natasha, Bucky didn’t have to think about his answer, just answering. “Move in with, T’challa. Adopt, Clint.” He then playfully acted like it was the biggest, most dramatic burden in the world, “And I guess, if I _have_ _to_ , marry, Y/N.” Everyone laughed at his dramatics and you threw your, now empty, water bottle at him. “Okay, T’challa, your turn. Y/N, Tony, Wanda.”

 

T’challa looked like a deer in headlights after his options were given to him. He took a few moments to think it over. All the while, Pietro, and Sam were putting magnets back onto Bucky’s metal arm. “Fuck you guys!” he yelled but made no move to remove them. He knew they’d just put them back on as soon as he did.

 

T’challa quietly cursed under his breath, “Move in with, Tony. Marry, Wanda. Adopt, Y/N.” you and Wanda shared a look and a giggle. You both knew that the only covering his blush was his dark skin and the low lighting of the living area. It amused you two to no end the see the boys get all flustered over a silly game. “Dr. Banner, your turn,” he said quickly.

 

“Okay…” Bruce smile shyly, “Who do I get?”

 

“Natasha, Steve, and Pietro,” T'challa answered and took a swig of Pietro’s beer while he wasn’t looking.

 

Bruce, as soon as Pietro’s name left T’challa’s lips, said “Adopt, Pietro.” this earned more whining from the speedster. Bruce laughed with everyone else as he threw a small fit. “I guess, Marry, Nat. Move in with, Steve.” Natasha did another dramatic gesture because a friend wanted to marry her and Steve shrugged.

 

“Vision, you get Pietro, Tony, and… Bucky.” Bruce said you knew he was trying not to avoid saying Wanda. Everyone knew he had a crush on her, but no one knew if the feeling were mutual. Also, everyone didn’t want to pull a murderous Pietro off Vision if they were.

 

“I don’t know…” The vision started “Marry, Tony.” Tony how'd and thanked Vision for being so thoughtful. “Move in with, Bucky. Adopt, Pietro.” Everyone looked to Pietro, awaiting his reaction. He got really red in the face and slowly gave everyone the stink eye. You all tried to hold in your laughter, but it was no use.

 

Then, everyone realized; the game was almost over. Thor was the last person.

 

“Thor, it would seem you’re the last person to go. I give you: Y/N, Steve, and Clint.” Vision seemed distracted as he spoke to Thor. After he finished his sentence he quickly turned around to glare at Pietro, Sam, Bucky, and T’challa, “Stop poking me, I am not ticklish.” he stated and turned away from their disappointed faces.

 

Thor boomed with laughter, “I will move in with, brother Steve. Adopt, brother Clint. And marry, Lady Y/N.” everyone smiled at his enthusiasm and laughed as Pietro chased T’challa in and out of the kitchen; slowed by the alcohol. “Is the game over?” he asked Wanda. All eyes turned to her.

 

“Yep, but now we can use new answer options.” She smiled and was about to give the new options, but Steve cut her off.

 

“It’s getting late, guys.” You checked your phone, and sure enough, it was almost midnight. “I say we play again tomorrow. That work with everyone else?” he asked and everyone nodded.

 

Steve picked up a barely conscious Tony and began walking towards the elevator. Nat and Clint walked to the elevator too, Natasha was leaning on Clint slightly, murmuring to him in Russian. Vision had a room on the floor everyone was on, so he floated to it with goodnights thrown over his shoulder. Thor and Bruce stuck around for a few minutes claiming they didn’t want to be in the elevator after the drunk ones got in. You agreed and stayed behind too. Wanda dragged her brother to his room, also on the living area’s floor. Then walked into her room, not before saying goodnight to everyone. T’challa, Sam, and Bucky decided to crash on the loveseat.

  
You helped drunken T’challa onto the couch Thor and Bruce weren't on and he mumbled something in his native tongue. After the elevator came back down to this level, Thor and Bruce got on. They said their goodnights to you as the doors were about to close. You decided to follow to boys lead, and just sleep on one couches. You climbed onto the one Thor and Bruce had just been sitting on, curling up, and waiting for sleep to take you. Though you doubted it, it would, you were too excited for another round of the new, fun game.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be doing a fan art based off of this soon, but until then you can find my other art:
> 
> here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4lHdCQGWOZM9W4Z0QL1RXQ
> 
> and 
> 
> here:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassydinosaursart


End file.
